God
God is a powerful being who lives in Heaven. Background He made and loves all.KQC2E, pg 476, 477 The Bible has many stories about God and those who serve him. He is the father of Christ, his son died on a cross and because of that the cross remains a symbol within God's churches throughout the world (such as in the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury and The Church). He is worshiped by members of the Roman Catholic Church which is governed by the Pope, and other Christian religions. Even the Mask of Eternity is apparently associated with the Creator, God. The Lord of the Universe has the power to command the rising and setting of the sun, thus appears to be the Lord of Sunshine. While God is believed to be Creator of the Universe in some legends, not all belief systems believe in the same creator. There is debate on the gender of the creator. The Creator of the Universe is a being believed to have created the world of Daventry. One group believes the Creator may have created the Isle of Wonder to indulge his or her sense of humor. During Creation the world's multitude of beings was created. Titles *Creator of the Universe *Lord of the Universe *Lord of Sunshine *Unseen Voice List of curses and euphamisms *Egad/Egads/Ye gads (Oh, God, Ye God, A God, or Gods) *Gadzooks (God's hooks, the nails used to fix Christ on the cross) *Gosh (God) *Geez (Jesus!) *Zounds (God's wounds!) *Godsend See also *God (KQGS) Behind the scenes He may be synonymous with the Lord of Sunshine whom the Mask of Eternity may portray, or God (he that is also known as the Lord of the Universe) and Christ his son. The script for KQ8 describes the Unseen Voice as God-like, wise and mysterious thus implying to may be like a voice of God or the Holy Spirit testing Connor. In the Fragments from The Sorcery of Old, Thor is said to be a Great God and in one instance "The God" (with a capital G) interestingly enough, but in generaly is referred to as "the god Thor" (lower cased G). Another example of rare capitalization for a 'god' other than the Lord of the Universe, is with Cleopatra who has the title Goddess and Queen of Aegypt. While God is usually capitalized, it is not always spelled that way. In the new King's Quest, Acorn mentions 'god' in a figure of speech; "Thank god that's over, Madeline." The term is a nod to the idea of prayer. But would be what the bible refers to taking God's name in vain. According to Roberta Williams the mask represents, 'the creator' and God. :The mask stands for the all-powerful being, the creator. The mask is sun-like and, in many religions, the sun represents God. In most religions, like the sun itself, you never can look directly at the creator unless you become immortal. There are certain places in the game's quest - obstacles, puzzles, interactions with guardians that you meet - where the player is trying to accomplish that feat. It's all integrated into the story in such a way that people who know what to look for will understand the overall quest. See also Godmother. God (unofficial) God (unofficial) References Category:Gods Category:Legendary characters Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Afterlife Category:Lords Category:Religion Category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Bible